


Digital Memories

by slowlyfallingmadlyinlove



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6a, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Slice of Life, Stydia, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlyfallingmadlyinlove/pseuds/slowlyfallingmadlyinlove
Summary: Mid-Season 6Lydia finds Stiles' phone and looks through his gallery that uncovers forgotten memories.





	

Lydia Martin was sat in his room again.

Lydia Martin sat against his bedroom door, looking into his room, waiting for any more evidence of his existence to appear. Her phone was gripped loosely in her hand. She had been waiting for a call from Scott (he had promised to call her if anything had happened). She had been sat there silently for over an hour, hoping anything will materialise. Nothing did.

With a loud and irked sigh, she entered her phone and started scrolling through her contacts. Her intention for this action was unknown, yet her fingers just couldn't stop scrolling. A name caught her attention. 'Stiles'. This name sent a rush of both confusion and relief through her veins. The name that had been so present in her mind for weeks was before her eyes, with everyone else important in her life. Hesitantly, she pressed the number and brought her phone to her ear. She started biting her manicured nails and bouncing her leg as she waited for the voice to appear again. It didn't.

But, there was something. The faint sound of a ringtone was heard in the silent room. Standing up, she followed the noise and found the phone on his bed. A picture of her in Stiles` jersey was prominent on the screen. Grabbing the phone, she hung up and stared at the locked phone. There was a 4-number pass code. Sighing, she tried her hardest to remember the code that she had seen him put into his phone at one point. She couldn't.

Frantically, she typed in any number she would associate with him or his friends. She tried the birthdays that she knew of his friends. Nothing. Finally, she typed 0319. Her birthday. The home screen was present in front of her. Classic Stiles, she thought Of course it would be her birthday. Now, she didn’t know what to do. She was just staring at a picture of the pack (with him included) that was covered with multiple, seemingly useless, apps. There were multiple ghost hunting apps (of course). Weighing the phone in her hand, she tried to plan her next move. She had no idea.

Out of curiosity, she tapped the ‘Gallery’ app. He had over 1000 total images and videos. This will be fun. She clicks on the latest picture. It was of the outside of a car. Windshield smashed. Glass tinted blue. Passenger side door ripped off. She had recognised the car. She just couldn’t remember the owner of car. The next image was of his yearbook photo form. The next was a video. 

 

It was late at night. Around 3am to be precise. There was little light except from the one Stiles’ was holding. The camera was pointed forward at the floor before facing beside him. Lydia was there holding a camcorder.

“How are you feeling?” Stiles asks, voice soft, trying not to scare her or wake anyone around them up. 

“I’ll be fine” Lydia replied, smiling up at Stiles. He moved the camera back to where he was pointing it originally and furniture was coming into view. Furniture covered in sheets and surfaces plastered with thick layers of dust. This place was obviously abandoned.

“How do you feel knowing we could possibly find a ghost?” The camera was on Lydia again and she raised an eyebrow towards the camera. A small smile spread across her face. 

“Stiles you know ghosts aren’t real right?” An exaggerated gasp was heard from behind the camera, “Here we are.” The camera moves closer to Lydia`s face and she scrunches her face up, trying to keep the light out of her eyes.

“Lydia Martin, killer of dreams since 1998!” A giggle erupts from Lydia and the camera is thrown backwards with Stiles himself.

“Stiles!” Lydia laughed. The video stops. A chuckle emits itself from Lydia. She remembers that night now. It was the night Stiles woke Lydia up at 3am by jumping and straddling her back. Not that she minded at all. She didn’t.

The next picture was one of him and Malia making a face at the camera. Stiles was doing a ‘scary werewolf face’ as he called it and Malia had her claws and fangs out. This makes Lydia smile. Yes, the breakup between the two of them was quite messy yet anticlimactic, but at least they could be friends afterwards. Lydia could never do that with any of her exes. Her breakups always ended in Lydia crying and them never talking to each other again. 

Next was a picture of Scott watching Star Wars for the first time. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. He looked fascinated. Popcorn was half way to his mouth and Stiles was holding his lightsaber to the back of Scott’s head. I can tell this is a memory that the group will laugh at in the future. Right now, though, not so much.

After that came a picture of Lydia and Scott. Lydia had her eyes closed and a wide smile was present on her ruby lips. She looked very pleased with herself. Scott was behind her sitting down of Stiles’ couch, scraping his tongue with his fingers. Confusion seeped through Lydia’s veins, she was trying hard to remember that event but she could do it. As she swiped right one last time a video appeared with a very blurred image of Lydia’s face being present. She pressed the play button.

 

Stiles and Lydia were standing in Stiles’ kitchen, him leaning against the counter holding the camera and Lydia was sitting on the island. “OK,” Stiles stepped towards Lydia, moving the camera closer to her face. Lydia smiles at Stiles over his phone.

“What did you just do.” Lydia looked taken back.

"What do you mean?” Lydia was smiling again.

“I know that look Lydia Martin and I know that you have done something. What was it?” Lydia sighed and Stiles moved closer to her, standing in between her knees. 

“I licked all of the salt off the Sour Patch Kids Scott has and dipped them in salt.” A blush crept onto Lydia’s cheeks and Stiles’ chuckled, shaking his head.

“Why did you do that Lydia?”

“Because Scott threw a pillow at me!” 

“Isn’t that punishment a bit extreme?” A smile spread onto both of their faces.

“He messed up my hair!” They both laugh and Stiles opened his mouth to argue back until a loud shout was heard from the lounge. A giggle erupts from Lydia as Scott runs into the room and washes his mouth out under the tap in the sink. The two smile at each other knowingly before looking back to observe Scott.

“What’s wrong Buddy?” Stiles chuckled sarcastically. Scott whipped around and sent a glare at Lydia.  
Pointing blame at her, Scott huffed, “You did this!” before exiting the room whilst he was still rubbing his tongue, trying to get rid of the taste. The video stopped.

 

Lydia had tears in her eyes as she turned off Stiles’ phone. That day was one of the best days of her life ever since Allison’s death. She couldn’t smile like that for a long time but that day was just Scott, Stiles, Malia and herself. It was the most comfortable she had been in a long time. That day was a day to remember. This just made Lydia more determined to find him. If they didn`t, days like that one were nothing but a distant, distant memory. No-one wanted that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is a little head cannon that I had for season 6 I thought of when watching the Mason and Hayden scene in 6x08.


End file.
